1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system including lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of optical imaging systems may be mounted in a portable terminal. For example, optical imaging systems may be mounted on each of a front surface and a rear surface of the portable terminal.
The optical imaging system mounted on the rear surface of the portable terminal may be used to image a subject located at a relatively long distance. On the other hand, the optical imaging system mounted on the front surface of the portable terminal is used to image a subject located at a relatively short distance. However, the optical imaging system mounted on the front surface of the portable terminal may generate an optical distortion phenomenon, such as “cone-head.” Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical imaging system capable of reducing optical distortions, such as “cone-head” distortions, and being appropriate for imaging a subject at a relatively short distance.